Warden
"The Wardens: members of an ancient order...fallen into dust. Sworn to defend the weak, masters of the longsword. Their origins lost to history; still they fight for what is right. Driven by duty, devoted to their people... but only a few may join their order." Not to be confused with the single player character: The Warden Wardens are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Wardens are powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. Striking a balance between defense and offense, wardens wear partial plate armor with chainmail and leather. Wardens wield massive two-handed longswords for slashing enemies and blocking attacks. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, the Wardens are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, few do. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/warden.aspx Armor The Warden's default armor is a set of interwoven metal plates atop chainmail, topped by a visored barbuta helmet to protect against a stray arrow or blade strike, and completed by segmentation along the torso, arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle. Warden armor set names in order with the picture: Common: Arcturus, Haedus, Loran Rare: Dain, Dullahan, Elner Heroic: Fendrel, Lederic, Merope Weapon Longsword - This two-handed longsword is a two-edged sword with a leather-wrapped pommel. They remain versatile weapons in spite of their size, offering a balance of offense and defense. These fine blades are the signature weapons of the Wardens of the Iron Legion. Feats Fighting Style The Wardens are a jack-of-all-trade hero who roam the battlefield with their impressive longswords. They balance defense and offense and are easy to play. They make great choices for new players as they feature a large range of basic abilities. *Difficulty: Easy *Adaptable Fighting Style *Straight-Forward Strategy Special Capabilities *Unblockable Shoulder-Bash Attack *Strong Interruption Abilities and Throws Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Earn more Renown in outnumbered fights, by controlling objectives, and by killing enemy soldiers to unlock your feats in a match *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *Light Attack Combo - Second Side Light Attack is guaranteed if first one hits. *Crushing Counterstrike - Top Light Attack has Superior Block property during the Startup. Use it to counterattack. Attack becomes Unblockable after a counter. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions Emotes Passive Stance Fighting Stance Trivia *The Warden's "Hilt Strike" execution is a historically accurate technique known as Mordhau, or murder-stroke. One holds the sword inverted (using a special gripping style with metal gauntlets to avoid cutting their own hands) and strikes with the hilt of the sword as an improvised bludgeon. Similar to wielding a maul, this maneuver allowed knights to hammer through thick, heavy armor made to be impervious to cutting attacks. *The Warden's helmets hail from the 13th to 15th centuries. These helmets include: visored barbuta, great helm, and the visored sugarloaf. *The Warden's "Blade Homage" emote is a reference to the Marvel character Blade; more specifically to the live action version portrayed by Wesley Snipes. The action mirrors Blade's pose on the poster for Blade 2. *The Warden's side guard stances are inspired from the pflug stance, a staple of basic medieval swordsmanship dating back to master Liechtenauer in the 1380s.https://redd.it/5um0u9 *The armor that the warden sports seems to resemble early 14th century armor. Quotes *'Latin': "Miserum!" – English: "Wretched!" **Male Warden, during Shoulder Bash *'Latin': "Te secabo!" – English: "I will cut you!" (or "I will sever/chop you!") **Female Warden, during Shoulder Bash Media Images Model Warden helm and shoulders.png Warden right arm and shoulder.png Warden standard and legs.png Stills Harrowgate Samurais attack Warden 208403.jpg Knights warden overlooking battle - for honor.jpg Knights - warden into the fray.jpg Knights - warden image1.jpg Knights warden - catapult strike.jpg Knights - warden vs kensei.jpg For Honor Peacekeeper Warden Conqueror Lawbringer.jpg|A Warden alongside a Peacekeeper, a Conqueror, and a Lawbringer. Signature knight.png Videos For Honor Trailer The Warden (Knight Gameplay) - Hero Series 3 US External links *Official cosplay guide References es:Guardianes Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Vanguard